What we don't know can still hurt us: Showdown
The Very First Massacre Blood dripped on the mouth of an unnamed shinigami who was unfortunate enough to came across a monster. He tried to run with the use of shunpo, but he was caught rather quickly by the beast. Impaling the shinigami with his claws, "The Beast" or someone once called Margin Heart showed no mercy, even showing his sadism by grinning while watching the shinigami slowly die. With his other hand, Margin grabbed the face of the shinigami and blowed it into a bloody mess. Hayashi and Loran had been stuck in the mountains for some time after Bael's return. Shade's death still hung in the air about them, neither mentioning the fallen warrior. Loran wore Shade's jacket, which the latter had passed to Hayashi. The Demon in question wore a short sleeved shirt, glad he could not freeze. "Mom, do you sense that?" he asked as a evil feeling passed over him. "No. I can't feel anything." Loran replied, confused. "I just hope I'm imagining it." "Help!" A loud cry for the need of aid. Another shinigami happened to be running away from the psychopathic killer in the direction where Loran and Hayashi are. Due to the fear that nearly numbed his entire body, the shinigami tripped. His expression was that of a scared helpless kitten, behind was a predator enjoying the very sight of hopelessness. With his hand, Margin made another pool of blood that flowed near to Hayashi. He laughed out of entertainment just as he stared maliciously at Loran. Loran moved to better see the laughing man, glad to find Margin was the one. Hayashi however, was petrified in fear. "Mom, stay back! He may look like Margin, but it can't be him. He's not a killer....His Reiatsu is too sinister to be Margin's." Loran knew her son had more acute senses, and quickly backed off. "Killing helpless men in the guise of a friend. What are you trying to do, scare us? Hayashi call your Godfather and have him help us." Hayashi pulled out his phone and tried to call Margin's phone. "Come on, answer...please..." "Oh?" Margin felt that something in his pocket was ringing, he reached in for it and grabbed a phone. he showed the phone to both Loran and Hayashi and grinned even wider. "Why? Does me acting like this.... Freak...you...out?" Tightening his hold to the phone, he crushed into pieces and threw the leftovers in his hand aside. "Why did you kill that Shinigami? The Margin we know would never kill without a good reason." Loran said, tears running down her face. Hayashi's anger peaked in moments, his eyes becoming red. "You once almost called me Shade. Looks like you were right." he smiled darkly, his desire to fight becoming to much. However, a small shred of his humanity held him back. "He was annoying... I was bored... Is that good enough for a reason?" Margin's reiatsu was calm and yet something was different. Anyone near it would mostly feel like they were being watched closely, that there was something stalking them, just waiting for the right moment to head for the kill. "What? Don't tell me your holding back that heavy feeling inside ya, lil-Hayashi? Just like your old-man... Look what it got him... Hesitating? Why? There's nothing left for you to still hold back and hesitate that much... Or do you still need a bigger reason to fight? How naive... How about this then?" Once again, blood filled the very atmosphere. Who's blood was it? It may be obvious from the image of Margin slashing Loran from her left shoulder to her abdomen. Hayashi started shaking, anger forcing his actions. Before he could even blink, he had moved Loran to a safe place, and had his Zanpakto's blade up against Margin's neck. "No way I'll ever forgive you for that. I loved you like I love my father, but..."he trailed off, unable to rationalize a good way to continue. His heart ached like it had the day he killed Shade. "So how far did my lil-boy get? Been itching to know, really... " Margin quickly moved back to the same direction the blade was aimed. Moving in a way that he'd get to Hayashi's side, he charged his left foot towards Hayashi. Every movement was precise and as accurate as he could, Margin's body which had adapted to many years of battle experience and to many battle instances was at its very peak. Hayashi could have dodged, but felt like showing Margin how he felt, took the blow, and sailed into a snow covered rock. The rock shatted on contact, with Hayashi ending up with snow all over him. Using Kogeru again, he decided to get behind Margin for a one shot kill in the back. I'll stab the remains of his heart! ''kept roaring in his head. Not even bothering to look behind, Margin simply sent a huge wave of energy behind him which crushed most objects it had came contact with to stop Hayashi's assualt. "Don't disappoint me, Hayashi... Don't be as foolish as your Father....." "He almost beat you a few times, didn't he? Gotta give him credit for that much. Yeah, he's a shitty fighter, but he still managed to hold his own against Echo Ichimaru." Hayashi growled as his body was once again launched backwards. "But there's something else...And here I thought I lacked a killer instinct." "I wasn't talking about you father's way of fighting.... " Margin turned around and faced Hayashi. The expression on his face wasn't shifting at all. He calmly caught Hayashi's blade and looked at his face. Every action he made was to prove he'd always be a step farther. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna hold back this time." Hayashi vanished with Shunpo rather than Kogeru. Dispite his talk, he couldn't bring himself to go all out. ''How am I forgiving him? He attacked Mom! his demonic mind wondered. His childlike human mind answered His your Godfather that's why. Anyone else would be a pile of goo. Even your true father would be a slime ball afterwords. But because this man was the first to show you compassion of any sort, your head is being controled by your heart." "How interesting you continue to say such words while hesitation is all over your face, boy.." The stance Margin took wasn't similar to that he used before, it was more refined than wild. Someone who knew Margin would quickly notice that small fact. He's changing styles? Hayashi wondered what it meant for a moment, his frustration evident. "You may be fast, I'm faster. You may be strong, I'm stronger. You once said that to me. I never thought I'd have to use the same advice on you. The time for games is over. I'll give you five seconds to walk away from this place. You won't like what happens next." "You and I both know that ain't gonna happen, Hayashi...." Margin's reiatsu was starting to get violent, it causes anyone with low spiritual energy to have delusions of somekind, Hayashi himself might start having them but because of his high spiritual energy, it is unlikely. "Keep focused kid" Hayashi heard his Zanpakto spirit tell him. "I know Kara, but how can someone like me fight something like him? In all of our sparing matches, he's overpowered all of our summons. Unless Dad gave you something more useful than summons of course..." ''he replied, using the pet name he gave Karasu. He thought he was seeing something odd in the air, swirls of color and light, twisting in the air around Margin. Margin was getting bored over the long moment's pause and Hayashi's apparent wonderings. He rushed forward with extreme speed that no naked eye could even see him. Several craters formed with Margin's every step, testament at Margin's force. He reaappeared above Hayashi with his left leg up high, attempting to crush Hayashi with the ball of his heels. At that moment, the ring Hayashi wore glowed with an unearthly light as wires blocked Margin's attack. "Holy crap. This is exactly what I've been waiting for." He wispered, amazed at the effect. For once the battle was no longer one-sided. ''"Shit.." ''The wires was absorbing Margin's reiatsu so he had to break off from his stance and hop off with a distance between him and Hayashi. "That was dirty..." "I'm a freaking Demon. You expected a clean fight? Although, I must admit, I never expected that. Rather amazing what every gift you and Yuki ever gave me can be used for." All of a sudden, Hayashi felt his anger rise again. Before he could think, his demonic instinct took over. "I don't get you. All you ever told me, all you've given me, was it just a show? Or something more? Was it to prepare me for this moment? Just answer me. Answer me, and I'll make your death quick and painless." "What do you think?....Did the kind godfather image really got stuck in your naive mind?" Margin's presence rivaled Hayashi's in terms if being demonic but clearly his was more sinister. "I prepared you for nothing, Hayashi. You simply see things so that there will be somekind of reason just because you can't accept reality." "You're right. No matter how many times I think of this, I can't explain it. But of course, I guess that's life. I thought everything would be fine for one day, but I've lost my father and now the man who practically taught me how to fight, how to survive no matter the odds. Go ahead, call me a simple child ruled by his emotions. Because to be honest, it's all I am." "I'm glad your seeing that clearly, Hayashi." With a wider grin, Margin raised his hand and started to move his index finger back and forth. "Let's see what else you got.." "Let me wander, Magatsu Ritoru Karasu!" Hayashi called, turning his Zanpakto into a red rapier with demonic runes. Almost like instinct, he raised the blade high, and slashed downwards, sending a scarlet colored wave straight at Margin. Upon looking at the blade, he saw all but perhaps the upper 1/5th was covered in the same scarlet colored energy. ''What hath God wrought with this? Margin moved his body back and waited for the incoming wave. As it came near, he swung his right arm; splitting the blast in two. "Never saw you did that before..... But I guess its all for show..." Margin taunted, he was still waiting for Hayashi... Waiting for him to unleash his anger upon him... That said, he was waiting for a true fight without hesitation mixed in. The corrupted Reshi coursing through his new Shikai was more than Hayashi's humanity could bear, and that surprised him. No longer could he feel his broken heart, no longer was he afraid. The sole thought that crossed his mind: Kill the worthless bastard that attacked Mom. Hayashi used Kogeru, now matching his Shikai in color, to warp behind Margin, and decided to cut off the arm that wore the gauntlet, striking down with all his might, hoping that would be the end of this. Margin didn't seem to care moving out of the way. Hayashi's blade hit Margin's gauntlet and then it shattered. The sinister aura lurking inside was released, causing Margin to chuckle. All at once, the energy roaming around entered Margin. "You'e done it.... I know you can... I have to thank you, Hayashi..." Margin's eyes turned pitch black as his hair turned snow white. "Thank you... For shattering the seal..." "What are you talking about? What seal?" Hayashi asked, noting that another 1/5th of the energy on the blade had dissipated. Margin just can't help but chuckle, finding Hayashi's unawareness and reaction amusing. "That gauntlet... The one you just destroyed... It was a seal... Now, I can use all my power without having any problem... All of that is because of you... Thank you, Hayashi." Hayashi doubled over, trying to catch his breath. "You have got to be kidding. I can't even sense your energy anymore. And you said my wires were a dirty trick." That made him chuckle. "Oh, and the new look suits you. Too bad you won't be alive much longer."